


Secret

by autumnamberleaves



Series: Family Truths [1]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnamberleaves/pseuds/autumnamberleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One newsie reflects on the secrets that stitch his life. Prequel to "Improvin' Da Truth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

I have a secret. If I tell this secret, I die. If I keep this secret, I die.

It's a ribbed deck; he's got all the marbles.

Racetrack would be proud. Not every day someone quotes us newspaper-selling urchins.

I'm the one with the perfect life. The perfect family who fits into a small but perfect apartment.

The perfect lie.

It's my shame to bare. Not Sarah's and not Les'. I long to be them. I will do everything to keep my brother and sister safe. Even go through Hell so they remain untainted.

Sarah and Les want to tell. I won't let them. He'd destroy them.

Walkin' Mouth

Keeping secrets is not in my nature. At holidays and birthdays I was never included into any gift buying for others due to not being able to shut up. I've always talked a lot. I'll keep this secret to my dying day.

It's a fine life

All of the newsies have issues. Their Pop ran out on the family or their Ma died, everyone has their secrets. I'd probably be laughed off my ass if any of the guys found out, but I envy the others. Most live in the Lodging House, having made their own family. I'd give anything if I could join that family. Their made up family is more real than my biological one.

In my early days of being a newsie, I got teased for my dressy clothes. They didn't realize that my nice shirts only shielded undergarments soaked with blood. Had it not been for the big finale of the strike, I would have been surprised that no one noticed that my white shirt was caked with more than grime and ink.

"You're a Liar!"

I had yelled at Jack when I realized the extent of his lies. I'm a hypocrite. I lie more than he could ever dream. His lies were to improve his situation if only mentally. Mine are to live.

Maybe Jack's biggest lies were to himself. I don't think he ever really wanted to go to Santa Fe. He turned back too quick when given the chance. His reason to stay is the same reason I want to flee but yet I can't, family. I would do everything I could to escape this Hell. I have to do everything to survive this Hell, I can't leave my Ma or my siblings to the Devil. I'd take them with me, but Ma is sure He'd find out and kill us all. He doesn't touch them now and as long as it's up to me, he will never touch them.

I have a secret. If I tell this secret, I die. If I keep this secret, I die.


End file.
